Sacrifice
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: RUMBELLE. Cuatro historias cortas que hablan de su sacrificio al corazón.
1. Chapter 1

****Al fin subo algo de este pairing del cual me he visiado totalmente...no puedo esperar para ver mucho RUMBELLE en la segunda tempo! xDDDDDDD Y hablo en serio con respecto al vicio...cuantas ideas en mi cabeza xDDDDD

Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, asi que sean buenos conmigo xDDD

DISFRUTEN!

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ABC...creo xDDDDD

**Sacrifice.**

**Sacrifice One: No Kiss.**

Con la cesta en una mano y con su capa en la otra, agradece que las puertas se abran y cierran por sí mismas gracias a la magia o le sería muy difícil abrirlas con peso adicional. A pesar de su sonrisa natural y hermosa, como ella y su nombre, por dentro pensaba en las palabras de la Reina.

—Oh, ya estás de vuelta. — La sonrisa de Belle aumenta al oír la cantarina voz de su maestro Rumpelstiltskin. Deja la capa descansar en la silla donde él se sienta y camina hacía su maestro para dejar la cesta con la paja. —Bien. Bien hecho. Estaba… —Rumple ve la ruleta en busca de distracción, queriendo dejar de estar sintiendo aquella extraña felicidad de que ella no lo haya abandonado. —… estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Hmm. —Bufó Belle sin creerle de todo. —Vamos, estás feliz de que haya vuelto. —Le apuesta, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para inclinarse. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, y esa sonrisa, era algo que a Rumpelstiltskin le gustaba.

Rumpelstiltskin ladea la cabeza, viéndola de forma inquisidora y algo serio.

—No soy infeliz.

Belle sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo, de alguna manera, que era una mentirilla para ocultar su "lado bueno", un lado que mantenía oculto… bieeeen oculto. Sus pasos logran que de vuelta alrededor de la ruleta para quedar más cerca de Rumpelstiltskin.

—Y… — Dijo mientras apoyaba confiadamente las manos sobre los hombros del hombre, inclinándose para quedar al mismo nivel de él para ver mejor esos ojos dorados. —, me prometiste una historia.

—¿Lo hice? — Le pregunta confuso, casi con inocencia y algo temeroso, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre las cicatrices de su alma.

Belle suelta un "sí" mientras movía la cabeza en afirmación. A continuación, toma el hilo para dejarlo en otro lado y así le sea más fácil sentarse al lado de Rumpelstiltskin, también lo hizo para que no se distrajera o buscase una excusa para no hablarle. Una vez sentada, arregla su vestido azul, como una excusa de darse unos segundos extras para estar más preparada en verlo y no sufrir de un ataque directo en el pecho por un latido no esperado de su corazón.

—Cuéntame sobre tu hijo. — Le pidió, tratando de no perderse ante sus ojos, tantas emociones negativas y positivas mezcladas en ese par de oro llamaban mucho su atención…y a su corazón.

Hubo un largo silencio, tal como ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, él hacía lo mismo con ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules tan claro que se confundía con el blanco, color de la pureza. Ella era pura, inocente y divertida, era agradable su compañía y cuando conversaban, no decía cosas superficiales como la mayoría de las mujeres de la alta sociedad, era inteligente y muy observadora, y eso último hizo que lo conociera… mejor que el resto de la gente (sin contar a su hijo, claro), pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Se llama Bae. Me convertí en el Señor Oscuro para tener poder y protegerlo… no quería que se lo llevaran a las batallas… era un niño y… eso no era una guerra… era una masacre. — Le fue explicando mientras dirige su atención visual a la ruleta unos momentos, para mantener la concentración en contarle su relato sin perderse por observarla tanto. — Al final, lo perdí… y mi prioridad es encontrarlo, recuperarlo.

—Él… ¿Él está desaparecido?

—Se podría decir de ese modo… mi meta es encontrarlo… para ello, debo seguir siendo el Señor Oscuro, sin piedad… dar y recoger sin misericordia… hasta que llegue el día en que lo consiga.

Belle mira la ventana una vez que él termino, pensando. Entonces… si él se estaba sacrificando para encontrar a Bae… no podía perder sus poderes. Siente una opresión en el pecho ante aquella realidad.

—Y desde entonces… — Belle se atrevió a hablar de nuevo, esforzándose por no quebrarse el tono de su voz. — ¿Nunca has querido a nadie… y nadie te ha querido a ti?

Rumpelstiltskin, inquisidor como siempre, se acerca más a ella, causando que su respiración, lenta y amenazante, golpee el rostro de Belle, provocándole nuevamente acelerados latidos. Belle tuvo que presionar sus manos, convertirlas en puños, para no lanzarse a sus brazos o morir de un infarto si él seguía tan cerca.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? — Le preguntó manteniendo su inquisidora mirada.

Y ahí estaba la última pregunta que Belle quería oír. Pero tenía que ser sincera, tal como él lo fue con ella.

—No iba a volver. — Confeso con timidez, sintiéndose como una niña a punto de ser regañada por sus padres. De nuevo ese malestar del corazón quería tomar controlar de su cuerpo, desmoronarla, pero tenía que mantenerse firme. — Pero algo… me hizo cambiar de idea.

Todo su esfuerzo por controlarse era en vano, su cuerpo igual se había movido por sí solo, aunque Rumpelstiltskin también tenía algo de culpa por invadir su espacio personal ya por mucho tiempo. Ella era solo una chica inocente y soñadora, que sólo tenía un concepto del amor por los libros, nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia hasta ahora, así que en ese tema era una novata. El contacto visual se mantenía de forma fría y caliente al mismo tiempo, despertando por primera vez muchas cosas en Belle, y despertando cosas ya olvidadas para Rumpelstiltskin. Quería acercarse más y besarlo, sentir esas emociones que se describen en sus libros, pero recordó que, según la Reina, los besos de amor verdadero rompían maldiciones, y si había amor de verdad y él perdía su poder, no podría recuperar a su hijo.

—La cena… — Susurró Belle como única solución para romper aquel campo de calor y ansiedad. — ¡La cena! — Repitió en un grito, levantándose y buscando una corta distancia para recuperar el juicio y el aliento. — Llegue algo tarde, de seguro debes tener hambre… — Dice mientras caminaba sin verlo para cumplir su objetivo de calmarse. — ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Rumpelstiltskin se mantuvo callado mientras miraba sus movimientos, reaccionando al oírle formular la pregunta. Perdido, sin saber todavía lo que le ocurría… o lo que quería.

—Cualquier cosa esta bien.

—Bien… — Nerviosa y algo incomoda de haber pasado por algo mágico en un segundo y al otro, devuelta a la realidad de una bofetada. — Bueno… voy a… — Señalando las puertas mientras caminaba en reversa para verlo por última vez, agradeciendo de nuevo que éstas se abran solas. —… la cocina.

—Sí… claro.

Para no quedar tan mal, Belle se atrevió a sonreír, aunque una pequeña y delataba un poco los nervios que sentía por la confusión emocional de hace un rato. Sale de la habitación y las puertas se cierran.

Aprovechando su soledad al caminar, respira hondo y suelta al fin las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo. Cayeron y cayeron sin parar, no importaba sus intentos de limpiarse el rostro o de calmar su respiración, seguían saliendo como cascada en primavera. Nunca podría expresarle su amor, tenía que guardárselos o lo perdería… o él perdería el único hilo a la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo… no podía permitir eso.

Iba a tener que sacrificar su corazón por el ser que amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de ABC**  
**

**Sacrifice Two: No Passion.**

No pudo dormir.

Derrotada, Belle se levanta de la cama, dejando que su largo camisón amarillo roce sus pies descalzos y el suelo. Rodea la habitación como animal salvaje que rodea a su presa, inquieta. No podía tranquilizarse, todas esas emociones la desbordaban con locura, impidiéndole pegar un ojo.

Derrotada, apoya la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Esto no podía seguir así, tenía que dar página a este sacrificio para poder seguir actuando con naturalidad, Rumple no era tonto, era buen observador y notaria su cambio de comportamiento, y bueno… ella no es buena mintiendo, ni mucho menos a hombres astutos como él. Claro, si es que él se iba a tomar la molestia y preocupación de preguntar.

Resignada y cansada, lleva una mano al collar de oro que colgaba en su cuello, cuando llegó al castillo, le pidió a Rumpelstiltskin conservarlo ya que era lo único que le quedaba de su madre, se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños número seis. Tras su muerte, Maurice mando a deshacerse de todas las pertenencias de ella, era tanto dolor para su cansado corazón el pensar en ella con cada objeto presente, pero Belle había podido conservar aquella cadena. Rumpelstiltskin no se opuso ni nada, sólo le dijo "Como prefieras, Dearie".

—Madre… necesito de tu guía, ¿Qué puedo hacer para seguir?—Seguía acariciando su tesoro y con la frente en la ventana. —Quiero ser fuerte para sonreírle y ofrecerle mi compañía… ayúdame.

Un rayo cae del cielo sin invitación, asustando a Belle y obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos torpes, ocasionando un tropezón y caer al suelo de culo, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en esa zona y en las manos por usarlas como apoyo.

—Auch… — Se queja mientras se frotaba una muñeca.

Su mala suerte crece ya que otro rayo cayó, mucho más cerca, y el impacto logro romper los cristales de la ventana, cayendo todas en dirección a Belle. La chica no pudo hacer más que gritar y protegerse el rostro con las manos, sintiendo un gran dolor por los cortes que le brindaron los pedazos. Ya todo acabado, Belle se atreve en apartar las manos de su cara para ver el daño ocasionado, sus piernas, brazos, pies, abdomen… casi todo su cuerpo había sido víctima con cortes superficiales y medianas, pero el que se ganaba el premio era su rodilla, que aun mantenía un pedazo de cristal ahí. No se dio cuenta hasta que trato de levantarse (y también se gano nuevos cortes en las manos ya que paso a apoyarse accidentalmente sobre el vidrio). Con algo de miedo, va acercando su mano con las intenciones de sacárselo, pero fue detenida en el momento que sus dedos estaban a un par de milímetros por tocar el "_arma_".

—No te lo recomiendo Dearie, un paso en falso y terminaras en bastón.

Belle se sorprendió de ver a Rumpelstiltskin (y también sufrió de un violento latido de corazón), llegando apenas segundos de lo sucedido cuando su habitación se encontraba en la dirección opuesta… _Oh, es verdad_… _magia_, pensó sin poder quitar sus ojos de él, viendo como el hombre miraba sus heridas… para luego cargarla.

—P-P-Pe… ¿Qué…?

—No digas nada, Dearie, dudo que puedas caminar por tu cuenta, ¿o sí?

—No, pe… — Una mirada de su maestro fue suficiente para callarla.

Él no la llevo a su cama, al contrario, desapareció junto a ella en una nube de humo purpura, terminando en otro cuarto que ella conocía bien, aumentando a una velocidad increíble el rubor en su cara: la habitación de Rumpelstiltskin. Sin comprender del por qué todos los lugares del Dark Castle, la trajo precisamente ahí, Rumple la deposita en la cama sin esperar, sentándola en el lado donde él acostumbraba a dormir (y lo sabía porque le ha dejado el desayuno a la cama como tres veces en todo el tiempo durante su estadía) y la contempla un momento, incomodándola más a pesar del dolor en su rodilla.

—Permíteme Dearie. —Su mano desprende un brillo morado y Belle comprendió que usaría la magia para curarla.

Primero se encargó de su rodilla, le tardó algunos segundos, pero el tratamiento tuvo éxito y el pedazo de vidrio estaba en la mano de Rumpelstiltskin. Despacio, como si no confiase en la magia, Belle dobla su pierna para asegurarse si le dolía la rodilla o no… y no, ya no había dolor.

Luego fue todo una tortura, y no es por la curación, no se transmitía ningún dolor, era por el contacto para curarla, Rumpelstiltskin debía tocar la zona, tocar la piel y despertar descargas en el cuerpo de Belle, quién terminó deseando que no le curasen primero la rodilla y que la otra también se hubiese dañado para que no se notara los temblores por el placer del contacto cálido del hombre, cosa irónica si hablamos de El Oscuro. Así que fue toda un desafio cuando su seno derecho reaccionó al sentir el dedo índice de Rumple por curarle la piel por debajo, y Belle apostó que sus pezones se endurecieron, por lo que daba gracias de que no se notara. Había curado desde las heridas más altas, terminando con las superficiales.

—Me queda ese. —Dijo Rumpelstiltskin al percatarse de algo pequeño en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Belle, cerca de su mejilla. Apenas se notaba por lo pequeña que era, pero él había sido muy observador con ella.

—N-no es necesario… —Temblando por dentro, viendo como esa mano se estaba acercando a una zona que para ella, era muy comprometedora. Temía a una explosión hormonal. —De… d-de seguro p-pa…ra…

—Silencio Dearie, será un segundo. — La vuelve a callar y la toco con el dedo índice.

Un dedo… un dedo y fue suficiente para una colisión nuclear. Tuvo que ser lo más discreta posible para que Rumpelstiltskin no notara que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para controlar las ansias de besarlo… ¿por qué habrán despertado sus hormonas en un momento inoportuno… o en el hombre inoportuno? No es que se arrepentía, lo amaba y estaba contenta de sentir al fin esa emoción de pensar en alguien a cada instante o de comprender al fin lo que los personajes de sus libros expresaban. Él no era malo, era bueno, se preocupaba por ella, le gustaban sus bromas y las tardes pasaban rápidas cuando conversaban. Él era sólo un hombre solitario que había sufrido muchas pérdidas. Era una lástima que nadie podía ver lo que ella veía.

Definitivamente, Gastón no era nada comparado con Rumpelstiltskin.

—Mmhh… gracias. —Agradeció tímidamente luego de que la tortura acabase.

—No hay de qué. —Rumpelstiltskin mueve sus manos, restándole importancia al asunto. —Espera aquí mientras me encargo del desastre.

—Pero… ¿No se supone que ese es mi trabajo?

—No hay nada que un poco de magia pueda solucionar Dearie. —Y desapareció, dejándola con las justificaciones en la boca.

Resignada, Belle decide obedecer y esperar. El problema es que no sabía cómo, ¿Seguir tendida en esa cama o de pie? Pensó que era mejor lo segundo, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado, muy cansado, todo el sueño había llegado al fin luego de haber batallo en su cama horas antes. Muy inoportuno, a lo mejor fue por la relación y adrenalina que sintió por estar con Rumpelstiltskin. Sea cual sea el motivo, debía pararse o se quedaría dormida en la cama, ¿y si eso lo molestaba? Pero su cuerpo no le quería obedecer, estaba muy cansado para cumplir las órdenes del cerebro.

Así que por eso, cuando Rumpelstiltskin llegó a su cuarto luego de diez minutos, se encontró a Belle profundamente dormida en su cama en posición fetal. Demasiado tranquila con el hecho de que dormía en la cama del "_monstruo_".

Rumpelstiltskin había sentido todo un malestar cuando había oído a Belle gritar y crecieron cuando la encontró en el suelo y herida, todo por culpa de un rayo. Tal vez debía encontrar al creador de esos rayos y matarlo por atreverse a lastimar a su criada. Ahora que estaba bien y dormida en una gran paz, todo ese enojo había desaparecido.

Con cuidado, para no despertarla, acercó su cara al de ella para verla mejor mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, consiguiendo que Belle sonriera entre sueños, señal de que le gustaba aquel gesto cariñoso. Cambia de posición, siendo más fácil el acceso visual para su bello rostro, especialmente aquellos labios rojos.

Se veía muy tentativa, un corderito listo para ser devorado por el lobo malo, él. La tentación de comerle la boca era demasiado y la desesperación de tocarla era igual que a un viciado al alcohol. Estaba muy cerca, sus labios se rozaron superficialmente, pero suficiente para hacerlo estallar, anhelando más y más.

Pero evito con éxito (o con arrepentimiento) el deseo de asaltarla, de atacar su boca sin tregua, morderle los labios hasta sangrar y de oírla gemir su nombre. Guardándose la pasión despertada luego de tanto tiempo, cargó a la mujer para regresarla a su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS RUMBELLESFANS ESTAMOS DE ANIVERSARIO! 6 MESES AMANDO A ESTE PAIRING Y QUE NUESTRO CORAZOR SHIPPER SUFRA Y SUFRA CON TANTAS EMOCIONES POR ESTE PAIRING!**

****Bien, como ya dije, estamos de aniversario...FELICIDADEEESS! Cuantos fics Rumbelle he leido xDDDD GRACIAS TUMBLR!

Solo me queda un shot para acabar con esta historia...weee! y ando escribiendo máaaaaas Rumbelle! (LIKE A BOSS XDDD)

Bueno...eso es todo...DISFRUTEN!

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de ABC

**Sacrifice Three: No Touch.**

Belle estaba aburrida en su habitación, hace media hora termino de leer su libro y le gustaría poder salir a la Biblioteca y buscar otro, o continuar con sus deberes… pero no podía. Rumpelstiltskin, de un momento a otro, se levantó de la mesa y le ordeno encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir por nada del mundo hasta que él vaya para dejarla salir. Acató la orden sin reprochar al ver que sus ojos llameaban de rabia, no por ella, sino por algo más, algo (o alguien) que ella desconocía y estaba segura que él no quería que ella lo conociese.

Así que ahí estaba, aburrida y tendida de espaldas en la cama. Llevaba ahí como una hora y media, y no había novedades, sólo el terrible calor.

La primavera se había ido, dándole la bienvenida al verano, y este verano sí que ardía. Incluso por las noches el calor era insoportable, así que por las noches dejaba la ventana un poco abierta para que la brisa entre. Por las mañanas y las tardes, la abría por completo, como también las del comedor y el cuarto de Rumpelstiltskin.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chillido logro levantarla justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormida. De rodillas sobre el colchón, ve con curiosidad e impaciencia a su maestro, quien sólo la miraba de forma inquisidora, incomodándola, y apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Muy bien Dearie, puedes volver a tu trabajo.

—¿Hice algo malo?—Preguntó Belle para detenerlo al ver que iba a irse. Aunque si en verdad habría hecho algo, estaría en una celda y no en su cama. —Es que… bueno…

—No has hecho nada, es sólo que venía un invitado que me desagrada y no quería que te conozca, ni mucho menos indague.

Belle ladeo la cabeza, había entendido, pero algo no le quedaba claro.

—Si no le agrada… ¿por qué lo recibe?

—Eso Dearie, es el mundo de los negocios. — Y se marcho, dejándola sola.

Belle se levanta de la cama y se dirige al espejo para arreglarse el vestido y el cabello. Toma el libro y se dispone a ir primero a la biblioteca para dejarlo donde correspondía.

Lo que le tocaba para hoy era limpiar dos habitaciones (serían cuatro en realidad pero ya había perdido tiempo al estar encerrada), lavar la ropa de Rumpelstiltskin, como también guardar la que ya estaba seca, y, para finalizar, la cena. Luego de eso, tomaría un té con la compañía de su maestro, volvería a la biblioteca para buscar otro libro y se encerraría en una lectura en su cama.

Cumplió su agenda con éxito total.

Pero no se esperó que, al despertar, se levantara con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la temperatura alta.

Cayó en fiebre.

Por suerte, no era grave, así que pudo hacer todos sus compromisos de la mañana con total naturalidad, así que Rumpelstiltskin no notó nada extraño en ella. Ahora estaba haciendo el almuerzo, la entrada sería sopa con carne de vacuno y el segundo platillo sería pescado ahumado con arroz.

En una bandeja de oro, colocaba la sopa en un plato de porcelana fina, los cubiertos eran de plata y detrás del plato había una copa y una botella de vino. Sonrió satisfecha de que todo esté en orden y camina hacia la salida, pero se vio con la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared al sufrir de un mareo. Se le subió la temperatura de golpe. Sus pechos se movían rápido por estarle dificultando respirar, estaba apareciendo gotas de sudor en el rostro y las manos le faltaban, siéndole difícil mantener por mucho tiempo la bandeja.

* * *

A Rumpelstiltskin se le hacía extraño que Belle se demorase tanto en traerle el almuerzo, llevaba ya quince minutos de retraso… con lo puntual que era. Sin contener más su curiosidad, sale del comedor con rumbo a la cocina, pensando que tal vez se la encontraría en el pasillo, apresurada por estar preocupada del retraso y al encontrarse, ella no pararía de disculparse.

Pero no se espero verla en la cocina, inconsciente y con la bandeja en el suelo con su contenido hecho pedazos, con la sopa y el vino desparramados tanto en el piso como el vestido de Belle.

Hace años que no había sido víctima del pánico, pero así se encontraba ahora, asustado por la salud de la mujer. En un segundo, estuvo de rodillas frente a ella, tocándole la frente para corroborar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se enojo con ella por andarse descuidando. Si estaba enferma, debió quedarse en cama para reposar. Él se lo concedería. Su vida valía más que un mísero almuerzo.

Se supone que no debería tocarla porque cuando lo hacía, algo malo pasaba con él, algo muy bestial despertaba y reclamaba calmarse con ella. Aún así, le toco la frente por segunda vez para comprobar su temperatura y la llevo a su cuarto, cargándola como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, viéndola a cada instante para ver si hacía gestos de dolor como señal de estar empeorando, aunque era una excusa barata, él solo quería verla porque le gustaba y para tranquilizarse, no le gustaba sentir pasión y pánico hacía una persona, e irónicamente, esa persona tenía la habilidad de calmar todo eso.

* * *

Cuando Belle abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un sillón (ya que se encontraba durmiendo de lado) con algo borroso sentado encima. Parpadea un par de veces para aclarar la vista y ver mejor aquella mancha, pensando por un momento que podría ser su madre, cuidándola como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Pero no fue así, la imagen se aclara y se levanta sobresaltada por el susto al comprobar que era Rumpelstiltskin. No dejaba de verlo desorientada, preguntándose un millón de veces en un segundo del por qué estaba él en su dormitorio.

Por otro ángulo visual, Rumpelstiltskin sólo la miraba, ocultando por dentro las ganas de reírse por verla de esa forma, no tenía precio. Su cuerpo aun tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor por pasar dos días durmiendo y sudando, su camisón se encontraba muy arrugado por todas las posturas que tomo, y su cabello muy desordenado, con mechones tapándola la cara. Era una imagen graciosa… y seductora.

—¿Rumple?—Continua con su rutina de pestañear, sin creerse aún que él esté ahí.

Lo que obtuvo de respuesta es que Rumpelstiltskin se levante del sillón y se acerque cada vez más y más a ella, obligándola a retroceder en la cama apenas él puso una rodilla sobre el colchón. Estaba siendo invadida por un ataque de pánico y de nervios, a cada segundo, su corazón se aceleraba más y más, y su garganta también se estaba secando al tener la cara de Rumpelstiltskin cerca de la suya, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus ojos no dejaban de ver al otro.

De pronto, la mano fría (pero cálida para Belle) del hombre toca la frente de Belle, despacio y torturándola más.

—Ya se te ha pasado la fiebre. — Y tan rápido como se acerco, se alejo de ella para volver a sentarse en el sillón. — Has estado dormida dos días.

—¿Fiebre? ¿Dos días? — Estaba confusa, no entendía al principio lo que Rumple le estaba diciendo, pero los recuerdos regresaron luego de analizar el pasado unos segundos. Vuelve a asustarse. — ¡Lo siento!—Se disculpa al momento que aparta las sabanas de su cuerpo, descubriendo que usaba un camisón largo y amarillo. — Ahora mismo yo…

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? — Antes de que Belle ponga un pie en el suelo, Rumpelstiltskin había sido más rápido y la tomo de los hombros, impidiéndole salir y volviéndola a colocar en la cama. — Puede que te hayas recuperado, pero es mejor que sigas descansando… mañana puedes volver a tus quehaceres.

—Pero… — Trataba de recapacitar con él, pero sólo conseguía ruborizarse y perderse de nuevo en esos ojos oscuros.

—Está bien, tú vuelve a dormir… y no quiero volver a oír excusas. — Le orden mientras aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara de Belle. — Aún estas cansada.

Y antes de darle oportunidad de seguir debatiendo, Rumpelstiltskin se marchó, dejando a Belle sola y más confundida que antes… pero agradecida por dentro.

Mientras, Rumpelstiltskin caminaba a pasos largos y rápidos hacía su rueca, volviendo a su rutina de hacer oro para poder olvidar, necesitaba olvidar la sensación de tocarla, las ganas de besarla cuando la tenía demasiado cerca y la necesidad de devorarla al tenerla tan inocente y accesible. Belle era una maldición, ¿En qué estaba pensando al traerla?

Definitivamente, tocarla estaba prohibido.


	4. Chapter 4

****Bueno y aqui esta el shot numero 4 y final!

me he divertido mucho haciendolos xDDD RUMBELLE 4ever!

Bueno, tengo más proyectos de este pairing y espero que les guste mucho.

También, no olviden pasar a ver mi drabbel Rumbelle llamado "Sirenas"

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT no es de mi propiedad, es de ABC

**Sacrifice Four: No Possessive.**

Belle se coloca un abrigo y una capucha, para luego tomar una canasta hecha de paja.

—Bueno… vuelvo en seguida. — Dice al momento que voltea para ver a su maestro sentado frente a la rueca, produciendo oro.

—Asegúrate de no tardarte tanto como la otra vez. — Fue la respuesta de Rumpelstiltskin, sin quitar sus ojos de la ruleta.

Belle hizo una mueca y apoya su mano libre en la cadera.

—Con un simple "_Ten cuidado_" bastaba.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Dearie.

Belle hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y salió del comedor, prometiendo que trataría de volver pronto.

El viaje de ida había sido sin problema alguno, consiguió la paja y paso a comprar algunos dulces que encontró delicioso y creyó que a Rumpelstiltskin le encantaría. Ignorando los comentarios de lo bonita que era o de la preciosa manta verde que la protegía del congelante invierno, Belle da marcha regresiva hacía el Dark Castle.

La nieve estaba siendo algo molesta, le alentaba el paso y le helaba las rodillas. A este paso, llegaría enferma al castillo. Pero no se daba por vencida, tomándolo como una aventura, trata de cruzar ese camino de nieve levantando lo más que puede las piernas, teniendo cuidado de no caer o que no se le caiga las compras.

El ruido de caballos la pone en alerta, asustándose, los jinetes no le daban buena espina a pesar de la larga distancia, así que hace lo posible para esconderse en el bosque y así no ser encontrada. Lo malo es que tenía mala suerte y termina tropezando, girando en la nieve y golpeándose con un árbol, aunque no se da por vencida y pesca su canasta, tratando de no perder la paja, continua avanzando en lo profundo del bosque.

Al pensar que estaba segura oculta detrás de un árbol enorme y muy ancho, lleva una mano al pecho para controlar su corazón, rogando que pasen de largo en el camino o que no tenga la necesidad de llamar a Rumpelstiltskin. Su cuerpo da un sobresalto de miedo al sentir violentamente una mano grande alrededor de su cuello, apretándoselo, pero lo suficiente para que ella continúe respirando. La otra mano la toma violentamente de la muñeca, acorralándola en el tronco. Forcejea, pero su fuerza era insignificante al lado de él.

—Miren lo que hemos encontrado. — Canturreo su opresor muy contento, sus compañeros de viaje iban apareciendo poco a poco, viendo a Belle de una forma tan sucia que ella sintió asco. — Una mujer perdida.

—No estoy perdida… voy a la casa de mi maestro… — Estaba muerta de miedo, pero se había esforzado por permanecer firme a pesar que estaba acorralada. — Por favor, si es dinero lo que quieren, pueden llevárselo, pero, por favor, déjenme conservar la paja. Mi maestro se enojara si la pierdo.

—Oh, eso es una lástima. — Dijo uno de los espectadores, causando risas entre sus compañeros.

—Esperemos sí que tu maestro no se enoje si vuelves algo tarde. — Había dicho otro.

—Claro, tener un poco de diversión no hace daño a cualquiera. — El hombre que sostenía a Belle volvía a hablar, viéndola de una forma que asustaba mucho a la chica. — Después de todo, eres tan hermosa.

A pesar del mismo, estaba confundida, no comprendía lo que le estaban diciendo hasta que su opresor le arranco el corsé de su vestido verde, ellos se rieron al oírla gritar, tratando de que no se viese su corpiño. El frío aumentó en su cuerpo, más cuando la tiraron al suelo, la falda estaba por el nivel de sus rodillas.

Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Iba a ser violada por SEIS hombres?

Tratando de controlar el impulso de llorar, mantiene su mente en blanco, apartando todo pánico a pesar de las miradas lujuriosas de los hombros. No quería hacerlo, no quería llamar a Rumple porque, a pesar de lo malos que eran, no quería que murieran en manos del Oscuro por causa de ella. Lamentablemente, cuando iba a llamarlo, alguien le tapo la boca, diciendo que era para no pedir ayuda, ahogándole sus gritos por las sucias manos que tocaban sus muslos.

Pero ella era valiente, había salvado su pueblo yéndose con el Oscuro, se hizo amiga de él y le hizo cosas traviesas que cualquiera se hubiera ganado la muerte por su parte. Así que, reuniendo toda su valentía, le dio una patada en la cara al hombre que la tocaba y mueve violentamente la cabeza, logrando morder al que le tapaba la boca.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — No perdió un segundo, apenas sus labios se liberaron, llamo a su maestro. Tenía que repetir su nombre otras dos veces.

Lo había llamado mientras se ponía de rodillas, lista para escapar, pero alguien la jala fuerte de los cabellos, gritándole que era una puta.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — A pesar del dolor y sus lágrimas, lo llamo una segunda vez, siendo a continuación lanzada a volar un par de metro, congelándose al sentir la nieve.

—Que nombre tan ridículo es ese.

—Si ese es el nombre de su amo, debe ser un idiota.

—Pero bien afortunado por tener tal zorra.

—De seguro se la folla todos los días. — Dice una vez que la hace poner violentamente de espalda.

—No le molestara compartir. — Con un cuchillo, destruye el corpiño, haciéndolo caer y tener una buena vista de sus pechos.

—¡RUMPELSTILTSKIN! — Belle lo llama por tercera vez, gritando y llorando con los ojos cerrados por sentir de nuevo las manos sobre ella, esta vez, sobre un seno.

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo con mi criada?

Al momento de lanzar esa pregunta, el hombre que había tocado el seno de Belle, había volado y fue lanzado lejos, golpeándose violentamente en el árbol más cercano.

Como los hombres se habían detenido asustados por ver a su compañero con tal fin, Belle cayó al suelo porque ya nadie la sostenía. Su cuerpo vibro por el contacto de sus pezones con la nieve, pero a pesar de estar casi desnuda (aun conservaba los calzones), se guardo el pudor para apoyar las manos en la mano y levantarse para estar en posición de perro sentado, clavando sus ojos en la silueta del Oscuro… de un no muy contento Oscuro. Belle capto que todos dejaban traslucir su miedo de verlo usar sus poderes para algo no seguro… y eso que aun no sabían la identidad del hombre.

—Tal parece que tienen problema de articulación. — Susurro Rumple reflejando una fingida preocupación bien actuada, que cualquiera pensaría que en verdad le importaba. — He dicho… — Lentamente fue reflejando una mirada sombría, dando mucho más miedo si eso era posible. — ¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO CON MI CRIADA?!

Ahora el cuerpo de Belle vibraba de miedo… miedo por la vida de aquellas pobres víctimas. Podía ver la ira pura de Rumple mientras los ladrones retrocedían asustados, juraba también que él estaba disfrutando el pánico que ellos reflejaban.

—¡Rumpelstiltskin, detente! — Su voz salió antes de haberlo pensado, fue el instinto al captar que iba a atacar.

Pero el oscuro no había hecho caso, con sólo tronar sus dedos, los hombres gritan de dolor, algo pasaba dentro de ellos y ella sabía que iban a morir por una explosión de sus intestinos. Al ver que algunos ya sangraban por la nariz, pesca la falda de su dañado vestido, usándolo como una toalla de baño, tapándose lo necesario, e ignorando el frío en los pies por tocar la nieve, corre hacía su maestro.

—¡Detente! — Belle lo toma de las mejillas, obligándolo a que se encuentren visualmente. — Estoy bien, no me hicieron ningún rasguño.

—Te tocaron. — Dijo simplemente y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, dañando los tímpanos de Bella.

_Oh no_, el Oscuro no iba a matarlos de inmediato, los haría sufrir. Nadie tocaba su criada, ni siquiera él… si él no podía, nadie lo haría, no había ni un puto estúpido digno de ella en este jodido mundo… o en otro. Trataba de no seguir viendo esos ojos azules que le rogaban que parara, pero tenían un poder hipnótico sobre él (lo que él no sabía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo), ella no quería seguir oyendo dolor.

—Estoy bien… tú llegaste a tiempo. — Suavemente le va acariciando las mejillas, transmitiéndole paz, queriendo distraerlo del enojo. — Me encontraste y me salvaste.

—No es suficiente, que sigan sufriendo. — A pesar que discutían con la mente fría para no ceder a sus emociones, hablaban despacio, casi como dos amantes en un acto sexual… había MUCHA frustración sexual entre ellos después de todo.

—Mírame… — Ese calor que recorría su cuerpo y le brindaba un molesto y placentero picazón entre los rizos de abajo, le ayudaba a no sentirse helada por estar semidesnuda en el frío clima. — Sólo mírame. — Continuaba acariciándole las mejillas, pasando ahora a juntar su frente con la de él. Sus narices también se tocaban y sus alientos se fusionaron. — Estoy a salvo… viva… gracias a ti…

Como si no le creyese y estuviese ante un fantasma, las manos del Oscuro se van moviendo lentamente, tocándola primero por las caderas, disfrutando internamente el cómo Belle cierra los ojos por el placer. El recorrido continuaba sobre la tela azul, atacando la espalda que su criada se arquea y se vio obligada a usar a Rumple para no caerse, agarrándolo por los hombros. Todo estaba ocurriendo sin separarse, sin que sus labios y frente se separen de dónde estaban.

—Por favor… — Susurro Belle en un gemido, favoreciendo el orgullo masculino de la Bestia. —, no los mates… por mí. Sólo… vámonos a casa.

_A casa_. Ella era suya, podrían llamarlo bestia, hipócrita, egoísta… lo que quieran, pero ella era suya, suya, suya, suya… por muy que no estaba al nivel de aquella belleza, no pensaba entregarla a nadie.

Los gritos habían cesado y los ladrones cayeron brutalmente al suelo como si fuesen muñecos de trapos. Rumpelstiltskin no se tomo la molestia de verlos o se enojaría de nuevo, por eso no dejaba de ver a Belle, volviendo a agarrarla posesivamente de las caderas, pegando sus cuerpos por instinto animal y ella vuelve a gemir por el roce de sus sexos a pesar que la ropa era un obstáculo.

La magia los había llevado de vuelta al Dark Castle, técnicamente, la habitación de Belle. Ninguno se había movido, querían disfrutar de ese pasional contacto, temiendo que en cualquier momento su autocontrol y sacrificios se vayan al diablo y follen sobre el mueble más cercano. Placentero, pero no. Lentamente Rumpelstiltskin se iba apartando, dejando como recuerdo un beso fantasma en la garganta y una fogosa caricia en el muslo derecho, frustrando más a Belle, se capto en su quejido.

—Te dejare para que te arregles y tengas un momento. — Ella no quería irse, lo necesitaba para superar su casi violación, lo necesitaba en su cama. — No te preocupes por la cena, yo me encargo.

Sus pisadas fue lo único que se oía, quería salir rápido de la habitación y darse un baño helado para su pobre pene que sufría dentro del cuero, exigiendo entrar en Belle.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — Belle lo llamo a unos segundos de irse. Aun estaba jadeando, pero menos que antes, y su piel estaba sintiendo bruscos cambios de temperatura, aun tenía la nieve como recuerdo en el cuerpo, como el calor brindado por el Oscuro. No le sorprendería terminar enfermar.

—Dime, Dearie. — Girando para verla mejor.

—No tienes que ser tan _posesivo_ conmigo. — A pesar de todas las emociones que la atacaban sin compasión, pudo sonreír. — Recuerda que te dije "_por siempre_".

Él no le respondió por volver a sentir más duro la polla, ella se estaba entregando en una bandeja de oro en cuerpo y alma. Ella quería lo mismo que él. La urgencia de estamparla en la pared y tomarla como un animal, volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza.

Pero era un cobarde y no podía perder sus poderes al anhelar un beso, necesitaba el poder para encontrar a Bae. Así que hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se marcho.

Era un puto posesivo hipócrita.

**Fin.**


End file.
